


The Race For Her (hand) Heart

by sleepy_sendhelp



Series: Herongraystairs <3 [7]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: But also, F/M, Implied Smut, M/M, Multi, kinda the bachelorette, or tickle fight, royals au, take ur pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sendhelp/pseuds/sleepy_sendhelp
Summary: Four months of grueling tasks for the princess’s hand in marriage, and it all comes down to a track and field race. Nothing about being able to run really fast and jump over hurdles seemed like a good husband quality that she should watch out for, but what does Tessa know? She is the one getting married after all.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Series: Herongraystairs <3 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Race For Her (hand) Heart

**Author's Note:**

> have no idea how anything works, a scene just popped up in my head and... ta-da!

Four months of grueling tasks for the princess’s hand in marriage, and it all comes down to a track and field race. A bit anticlimactic if anyone asked Tessa. She supposes that with only five suitors left in the competition, the royal council didn’t need to cook up some grand and wild goose chase or life-threatening scavenger hunts. Still, nothing about being able to run really fast and jump over hurdles seemed like a good husband quality that she should watch out for, but who knows? It apparently might come in handy one day. 

The morning sun’s heat was tempered by the cool breeze that moved the clouds to cover the offending ball of fire. It provided the much needed relief for the spectators from all over the kingdom and the neighboring kingdoms, who filled the arena. The competition for the princess’s hand had been a big thing, making the headlines and attracting suitors from all over the nearby kingdoms, something about “the hard to get princess finally choosing a husband to settle down with” or another that appealed to the masses’ need for drama or whatever. It didn’t help that the whole affair was filmed like a reality show, broadcasted for all the world to see. Disappointingly, the whole world watched. 

Tessa thanked the servant who handed her the tiny golden binoculars she was supposed to watch the race with. As she looked through it, she saw that the field wasn’t ready yet, palace staff hurriedly setting up the hurdles and sweeping the track for anything that might trip the participating men. Tessa huffed, she didn’t feel like sitting still for the next fifteen or so minutes — which wouldn’t be a problem if Aunt Harriet just let her bring at least one book to read while waiting, so she got up and exited the royal box to hopefully catch a certain “suitor” before the race begins. 

Tessa had never liked being in the public eye, at a young age she’s already mastered the art of avoiding important and nosy people, which now served her well as she successfully snuck into one of the rooms which held a suitor she had business to finish with. 

“Psst.” the man was too focused on stretching and adjusting his clothes to hear her the first time. 

“Psssst!” this time his attention was caught. lovely. 

Will whipped his head in search of the noise, to see none other than the princess herself, hiding behind a curtain with a hand over her mouth. Great, she was probably laughing at him for one reason or another again. Still, his lips quirked up at the sight of the lady. 

“Good morning your highness, it’s a lovely day to win your hand for marriage, is it not?” he winked. 

The princess snorted and came out of hiding, striding towards the nobleman in tight spandex. As soon as she was within reach, his arms had wound around her waist and pulled her close to him, effectively ending her short trip with a kiss that left them both flushed. They pulled away sooner that they liked — they cannot afford to lose track of time or the council will have their heads, but stayed leaning close to each other with their foreheads in contact. 

“Come to wish me luck?” 

“No, I came to tell you that I can’t believe you slept during the movie last night. I had no one to do a running commentary with, and now I am upset with you.” The nobleman kissed her pout away. 

“I’m sorry darling, you know I was tired from the swimming competition the day before, yet you still insisted on watching a movie.” Tessa threw her head back and groaned in exasperation, she just wanted this competition to end. Will took this opportunity to pepper her neck with butterfly kisses that had Tessa shivering. 

“No visible marks Will, I don’t have any concealer with me.” Tessa panted, arching her back and pressing closer to him. In response, he tugged the neckline of her dress lower, and grinned while he playfully nipped at the tops of her breasts. He got a sharp tug on his hair in return. He only went lower, with no plans of relenting.

They were both ready to just forget about the race when a sharp knock was heard. 

“Sir, the race will begin shortly, please proceed to the arena.” 

Will removed his mouth from the princess’s flushed skin with a ‘pop’. He got a whimper in response. 

“I suppose we’ll just have to continue this later, your highness.” He placed one last kiss on her cheek before helping her adjust her clothes. He went to the mirror to do the same, making eye contact with Tessa who stood behind him, frowning. 

“I suppose.” she grumbled. There was a pause, and then “I also suppose, that was my cue to go. Same time later?” he nodded in cofirmation as she sighed and kissed him goodbye, after which she snuck back into the royal box. Aunt Harriet gave her a look, silently reprimanding, for she had an idea where her niece went off to. Tessa innocently smiled, though there was nothing innocent about her rumpled dress. 

The race was starting, the audience cheered as the five suitors came into view. Tessa picked up her binoculars. 

—————

The race had ended, and it was a quick event, ending with a tie between two suitors which had all the viewers gasping and the royal council pleased, but not more pleased than the princess herself. 

She opened her bedroom to find the two winners inside, locked in a bruising kiss by the window. She smiled at the sight as she silently closed the giant door. She had just heard the faint ‘click’ of locks when she felt a presence behind her. Said presence hugged her from where he was and huffed into her ear, muttering “I can’t believe I didn’t get a kiss good luck from you. I’m hurt. And jealous.” She turned to meet wide, dark eyes. She cupped his face. 

“I’m sorry dear, we lost track of time.” she gave him her best wide-eyed, innocent look. She got an endeared smile, and a kiss on the forehead for her efforts. 

Suddenly, her feet was off the ground. She would have shrieked if another pair of hands hadn’t covered her mouth. 

“Don’t worry, I can think of ways you both can make it up to me.” Jem said, with a playful glint in his eyes. He dropped Tessa on her bed and had Will climb in beside her. 

“Oh my, what horrors shall Tessa and I have to endure for upsetting you my lord?” Will swept Tessa up, mocking Jem in a falsetto voice as he cuddled her like a teddy bear. Tessa could only giggle at their antics. 

“You shall endure truly unspeakable horrors, William.” Jem declared from his position at the foot of the bed, leisurely gripping at one of the poles. He then lunged at the pair. 

—————

Aunt Harriet shook her head at the various noises coming from her niece’s quarters. She supposed she could let them have their fun. After all, the kingdom’s tourism rates have just breached unprecedented levels because of the three lovers putting on a good show for the rest of the world. Yes, she could let them have this. She’ll just have to ask the servants to wake the noblemen at dawn so they could be in their rooms in time for when the camera crew gets to the palace.


End file.
